


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How the hell am I going to explain that to the joint chiefs?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell

“Well, General, they asked...”

“And you told them?”

“What else could I do, sir? They assumed as I was the team leader and as no-one else’s hair was sticking up like this –“

“Hair gel? You finalized one of the most important treaties in the Pegasus galaxy with the offer of a lifetime supply of hair products?”

“You told me to do whatever it took, sir.”

“But Sheppard – hair gel?! How the hell am I going to explain that to the joint chiefs?”

“Well, General, sir…the policy of “don’t ask, don’t tell” comes to mind….”

Silence.

"Uh...General....sir? Are you ok...?"

“Get out of my office or so help me, I'll shoot you.”


End file.
